Disturbed Memories
by Just Your Average Teenage Girl
Summary: A Tale of Isabella, of distrust, betrayal, deceit & lies. Her family was destroyed, her future taken away, her life ahead only consisted of these 4 padded walls of Biloxi Mental Asylum. She thought no one could save her… that is until she saw Mary Alice…
1. Prologue

-:-

'_**Disturbed Memories' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Bella's POV**

**Prologue**

-:-

The past is filled with memories that should be happy, so that one day, you can reflect back on them and laugh. My memories were not filled with ones you can laugh at, nor ones you would be happy to share. My past was filled with tales that you usually read at bedtime. Not the fairytale endings, hell no, not with Cinderella finding her prince charming, nor the wicked witches or stepmothers that want to kill you as you in a jealous rage, my past wasn't even in dreamland, but of those in nightmares. Ones that I can never find myself to wake up, or to be found screaming and your mother or father is cuddling you and smoothing your hair and saying that 'everything will be alright…it was only a nightmare sweetie.' Truth is, I never even had a mother or father much. Nor did I have any other relative to be brought up by.

These padded walls were my sanctuary and the only room I felt safe in. They all thought I was barmy, they all thought I was traumatised, crazy, they all thought that I had a mental deficiency to imagine the things that I tell them. Only I knew that I was not crazy, I _know _what I saw and I was never going to forget it.

I was only six when it happened; one fateful day that turned my life around, just one second was all it took for me to be committed to Biloxi Mental institution. Locked up, caged inside four walls for the rest of my life, all for knowing that I _was_ right in what I saw, there was no delusions, hallucinations or anything to do with my mind, I saw what I saw... they may not believe me but who would? Before then I had thought _they_ were just some tales to scare little children, but it haunted me in the forever present at sixteen years old. Just ten years in this prison. They would not call it prison but I would. We were caged, we weren't even allowed outside, we weren't allowed to wander or roam freely, we never had a life, those in prison had a better life than we had.

Funny, how it had been just ten years, it seemed much longer then that. The silence was all I had left. No one cared about me, so why should I care for any others but myself? I still found though, when newcomers came to the institution, I would befriend them for nothing longer than a week to get them to their routine, pushed food there way when it was taken off them, I even comforted them, I never spoke to them though. Maybe they would be free one day, even though I wold never be.

Silence was the only defence I had against them now, to stop them from repressing my memories. I did not want to forget my mother or father, and my short life with them, I did not want to forget about the way they cared for me, I did not want to forget the only happy memories that lasted six years of my life, but most importantly, I did not want to forget the two people that spiralled my world out of control, who destroyed my life single-handedly, who crushed my dreams and then spat at my memories, no, I could never forget my parent's murderers, nor could I forget what they had done to me, and possibly to others. Solitude was the one thing in life that was constant, as the world around me changed.

Just to think I could have been happy, free, finishing off my sophomore year if my mother and father didn't smell too darn good.

Funny, how life can change with just one whiff of your blood lingering in the air for too long.

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

**Slow start, but it is really a good story. For the question that you are all nagging to ask: this is not like my other story at all. **


	2. Chapter 1

-:-

'_**Disturbed Memories' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter One**

-:-

My life was just a complete jumble of thoughts, chaos and interrogations back then, I didn't even know what month it was, what week it was or what day it was, I didn't even know if it was day or night. My only thoughts consisted of my mother and father, and how they died.

Every day, every hour, every minute, all I could think of was those crimson eyes as they landed on my small frame.

The past seven months have been a subconscious routine of people talking to me, trying to get to me as I made my revelations of my story and when I told them, they all thought I was crazy, I could see it in their eyes as they lowered their heads and began shaking it impatiently.

They would then leave me in the room and wait outside, discussing something or the other but I never really paid attention, all I could think about was that they were dead, killed, _murdered. _And on that fateful day, would be the beginning of all my nightmares, of all my hallucinations, of all my haunting memories.

That day, was just the end of my freedom, freewill and right of growing up.

That day, was just the beginning of my imprisonment in the confines of Biloxi Mental Asylum.

My life had turned around, all in one day.

_I arrived home, just as normal. I had been placed on the school bus in Phoenix and then shipped to my door by an assistant worker who made sure we got off at the right stop and that we arrived safely. _

I had lived in Phoenix ever since I was two, and my mother decided to walk out on my father. A week later, Charlie had found us and, love beating everything, they stayed together to live in Phoenix instead of the dreary town of Forks. Charlie, whose life revolved around Forks, was extremely miserable about his current placement, and sometimes, even _I_ saw him looking at old photographs that he had taken of the greenness of the surrounding area; he had every picture, of every road, tree, civilisation, house, family, neighbours, friends, workplaces, and shops. He even had a picture of the rain amidst the green there. He really loved that place, and my mom really hated it. My mom really loved Phoenix, and I could tell my dad hated it. But he stayed for love, even if he had followed his heart, his soul would still be in Forks.

_I opened the door as usual, and it creaked. We weren't exactly the richest of people, which was why we chose to live in an abandoned cottage there. My mom done it up quite impressively, with only a few tweaks or screws loose, but not everything was perfect, like that annoying door. _

_I expected my mom and dad, who were currently both unemployed, to jump at me and give me hugs as overbearing parents do, and ask about my school day. _

_Everything was as silent as the light breeze coming through the open window. _

_Thinking it was some sort of game, I looked in the living room, trying to find their hiding place, giggling and then going 'awwww' when I didn't actually find them. Next was all the cupboards in the hallway, but when they weren't there, I made my way to the kitchen, all just thinking it was a **stupid game**. _

_I opened the door and stepped inside. However, I was stopped short when I locked eyes with my mom's mangled corpse. There was no blood anywhere. My eyes connected with my mother's dull, lifeless eyes. She was always the bouncy one, happy one and was always excited about something or other. Now she was stock still, her arms flailed out, her body limp, her hair astray. But I didn't notice any of this till much later._

_You couldn't really tell she was dead unless you started to poke her and prod her and start to shake her, calling 'Mom! Stop it! I know you're just playing dead!' Till a few minutes later, the shaking had become more violent and the grip hardened. I was beginning to shake her, again and again and again, my eyes betraying the fear I held, as tiny salt crystals ran silently done my face, unlike my incessant screaming and sobs._

_I finally let go of her when I realised one thing, the most important thing, to check if she was breathing, and she had never sucked in a breath as long as I had held onto her. _

_I began to notice strange things. One: her skin was a deathly pallor. Two: Her eyes had glazed over. Three: A crescent-shaped scar on her neck that had not been there before._

_I stepped back and went into the dining room, always keeping my eyes on the figure that lay dead in front of me. Before I got there however, I tripped over something else. As I got up, trembling, I noticed my dad's dead blue eyes staring at me. I screamed. He was the same as my mother, all the strange things connected back to him. _

_A small sound caught my attention and as I turned back around, I saw a beautiful woman, and a man. They both were grinning sardonically at me and there eyes were a crimson red, a blood red. They were secretly laughing at me. _

"_Shame, you don't smell as nice as you mother." The silken smooth voice of the man said. _

"_Or you father." Pitched in the wild red-haired female. _

_I didn't know who scared me more. The black-haired, muscled man with a taunting look about him or the wild, fiery-headed, red-haired girl whose eyes held laughter at me. _

_They cast one more look at me, before the man before me simply disappeared. He was there, and before I knew it, he was outside the small cottage window, tapping on the pane. _

_The woman's eyes met mine and she crouched before me, shrinking to my level, her eyes came closer until there was an inch apart from us. She began to lick her lips slowly and a sharp tap on the pane again caught her attention. _

_She turned to it, then me, before I knew it I was flying backwards, my back colliding with the wall. She was gone before I could acknowledge it. _

_She was gone before I could cry._

_Before I could sob._

_Before I could mourn. _

_Before I could die too. _

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

**Hey Hey! **

**I changed the chapter but I like this one much better! It makes more sense, and is not a complete load of random, that's what stressing does to people! Seeing as report cards are out on Friday and all…**

**Please review )**


	3. Chapter 2

-:-

'_**Disturbed Memories' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter Two**

-:-

I couldn't remember my first day here much, I just remembered vague details like getting strip searched and being shown to my cell. I was still in a trance-like state, my mind never fully-taking in what had happened to me.

I saw the fiery red-headed scary woman, as her crimson eyes stared into mine. I felt the hatred and blood lust come off her as if it was a freely given wave. As if she liked to taste the fear on my blood.

It was all I could think about.

It was not until a week later did I start to take things in.

They were gone. Dead, buried, under the ground. They were truly gone. They wouldn't come back and take me from this hell hole.

The never would, all because they were dead. I should have been dead with them too.

A frail-looking old lady entered my cell, wearing the same dull grey uniform as mine. She was in here too. Little did I know at that moment that she had befriended me and took me in and held me when I cried and wept and had nightmares of the wild woman pouncing on me with her teeth drawn and sinking them into my neck. Each time I awoke, thrashing and screaming, she always comforted me.

She was like an angel, always caring for me and looking after me.

One day, she sat me down and started to tell me about tales, rumours, myths and legends about this old institution. But one always caught my attention more then the others. One always seemed to draw me into it. The others all sounded alike but this one was just the beginning of the fabrication of my dreams.

She sat me down on the uncomfortable, flea-ridden bed and she sat down on the wooden chair placed in front of me.

She began to tell me the tales but none managed to catch my attention long enough, I was always daydreaming in the middle of the stories, but she never noticed as she begun to spin tale after tale after tale.

However, one tale piqued my curiosity.

"The tale of deceit, treachery and lies. Where one girl saw the future, saw what happened before it could happen, but she did not see the vision of her downfall or that which lead to her death. Her family relied on her visions too much, they took great risks, they did not care about their welfare or safety, as this girl could see if there was any danger for them. They relied on her too much, she had saved them many a time but the one time she didn't see something. They turned their backs and walked away."

She paused and then, in an eerie voice whispered,

"The tale of Miss Mary Alice."

"It was a normal day, just like always for Mary Alice, she conjured up her visions of the day in front of the family and then they went about their business. The took great pride and honour in their daughter but never foretold her secret to others for the fact of keeping such a great and rare power to themselves. She could always see ahead, never were she wrong and no one ever betted against her. Until that one day, she did not see it coming, she had no free reign of her visions and could only look ahead on actions that people took.

"But it wasn't a decision a person took to kill her mother. No, it was a horse. She never saw it coming, and when the news came around, her father turned her back on her, he told her 'wretched' secret and he exploited it, he manipulated her into thinking he loved her and then he betrayed her and turned her into the awaiting authorities of this mental institution: Biloxi Mental Asylum. He never visited her, but Cynthia did once. Before her father found out, and banned her from ever going again.

"No notes, no letters, no word. Nothing. Mary Alice was once adored, favoured, and spoilt and then as soon as her power failed her, they hated her, betrayed her, plotted her downfall and walked away until she had nothing left.

"She soon received news of her father's suicide and her sister's new born baby a few years later. She heard of these things but she was never visited, even after her father's suicide, Cynthia never came.

"She was just all alone. Each day, each night. The staff never cared about anyone there, they never even cared in the least. They beat her, they bruised her, they battered her body but she never let them see past the bruises or body, she never let herself succumb to any emotion and cry and weep and sob about the physical abuse. So they beat her harder.

"There was only one person that cared for her. He was said to be a beautiful, young psychiatrist. He was newly assigned as Mary Alice's psychiatrist and he was the only one who truly cared and loved her. He gave up his life to get Alice out of these four walls.

"Her body was never found but a substantial amount of blood was found in floor of the forest not far from here, she may have been dragged by a predatory animal to her death, but she never escaped the haunting memories of her time here. No one could.

"It is said that she comes back to help others, to comfort them, so that they are never alone, unlike her. She never wants anyone to feel that pain. It is said that she haunts these walls and grounds, it is said, but it has never been proven. After all, we are all in a _mental_ asylum.

"Have you seen her, Miss Graham?"

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Haven't we all?"

I shook my head and she steadily rose from the chair and departed through the door. The next day, Miss Graham, the only person that made me feel loved, was found dead in her cell.

Only now did I feel the loneliness that came without her embrace or the gap she filled from my parent's leaving this world.

I was truly alone now.

-:-

**Authoress' Note:**

_A little girl whose dreams are broken,_

_A little girl who in a long time, hasn't spoken. _

_She hides the bruises, the scars, the new mark, _

_But she can never forget those who led her into the dark,_

_Her life is downtrodden, into sleep she drifts away,_

_But she is not safe there either, _

_For she always has a price to pay._


	4. Chapter 3

-:-

'_**Disturbed Memories' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter Three**

-:-

Over the next ten years I grew more detached from my 'peers.' I grew more withdrawn, with the repeated question always asked and always the same response given, the physiatrist had given up on me. He always tried to persuade me that vampires didn't exist, and that their were no monsters out there, they were just people who happened to have red contacts and blood smudged on their lips.

Only I knew he was wrong. Everyone else thought I was delusional, traumatised, crazy.

At seven years of age, the guards started to beat me.

At eight years of age, I had permanent scars on my skin, raw and refined. I hated my looks so much.

At nine years of age, they began to bruise me harder, since then, I've had three cracked ribs, two disks dislodged, my shoulder blade dislocated and my wrist broken. Not to mention the multiple burnt marks on my legs and arms.

At ten years of age they began to pull my food away, and tease me, and shout at me, and snarl at me.

At eleven years of age I lost my voice willingly. They punched, kicked, hit, struck me harder to try and get emotion out, no screams, no cries for help, no pleas from a small tiny girl any more, the most they got was silent tears with void emotion.

At twelve years of age, the male guards started to strip me and grope me. I felt disgusting and I scrubbed my skin so hard that many layers turned red and the skin turned raw. It was the first time that I made self-inflicted wounds.

At fourteen years of age, I lost my virginity to a night guard and his cronies. They came back every seven nights after that and they used me, it was the first time I tried to commit suicide.

Finally, at my present age of sixteen, my skin was disfigured and had so many scars, bruises and marks that my whole skin was of varying shades of colour. The guards just laughed in my face every time they saw me.

I had become more independent over the years. I became almost zombie-like, devoid of emotions. It was only when night came did the tears begin to start, the rocking of my body, the sobs echoing off the cell walls.

I felt disgusting, betrayed, horrified, stupid, grotesque but most of all, I was ashamed. I was ashamed of myself for letting them into a secret that I should have never foretold. I should have never trusted those 'nice' guards and physiatrists and police and then I wouldn't ever have been here.

To think, I could have had a normal life. I could have had a future; I could have had my first kiss of a boy I actually liked instead of from some pervy guards. I could have had crushes, I could have gone to school, I could have had a job, I could have gone to a prom, I could have laughed at memories, smiled at people, I could have been married in a few years, I could have had a kid or two, settled down, had friends, had people who loved me, I could have even had a Christmas, but most of all, I could have seen the sunshine.

I never did see the sunshine. No matter how much I begged and pleaded for it to come through the small thin window. It never shined its rays upon me; I never saw the sunshine, the sparkling of the rays as they descended. Oh how I would love to see the sunshine.

All I ever saw when I looked out that tiny slot for a window was the cold rain, pounding on the pavements.

I wanted to be free, but I would never be.

It was just a pretty average day for me today. The guards had left me alone now that I was silent and impassive. They just passed me and smirked, probably thinking about the 'good ole days' when I used to squirm and scream.

I never ate the breakfast in front of me, neither did I eat the lunch that was brought to me, all I did was trace the walls with invisible patterns and stare out the window longingly, waiting for the cloud cover to lighten up so that for once in ten years, I could see the happiness that the sunshine brings.

It rained all day.

I soon fell in a dreamless sleep on my scratchy and wooden bed that was more of two thin blankets, one on top of the other with wood underneath them and a human sandwiched in between.

I awoke to a figure bending over my bed.

She was smaller then me which was nearly impossible, and she was beautiful. She had snowy skin and golden eyes and black spiky hair. She gracefully lifted her finger to her lips and looked meaningful at me.

I climbed out of bed and that was truly when the moonlight hit her beautiful form.

I soon recognised who she was, the one everyone always talked about, the one which rumours spread like wildfire, the last words spun by Miss Graham was that of her tale.

She was _the _ghost of young miss Mary Alice.

-:-

Authoress' Note:

Merry Christmas!

p.s. This is no ordinary cinderella's cousin postin' for ya'll. She texted me n said to post this or somethin', I don't really know if I did it right so…if she kills me or doesn't update in a while, it's not her fault.

She said she finished this five mins before she had two ago.

Merry Christmas?

And she said to review…what eva that means.


	5. Authoress' Note Numero Un

**_Authoress' Note:_**

Okay, for everyone who wants to know, I am **changing** my **pen name** to **Just Your Average Teenage Girl**, because my last one was getting a little boring.

Hehe, I like change.

Oh, and if possible, I may update tomorrow, it depends if im busy.

Hope everyone had a nice christmas and new years!


	6. Chapter 4

-:-

'_**Disturbed Memories' – A Twilight Fanfic**_

_**By No Ordinary Cinderella**_

-:-

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter Four**

-:-

I sat upright abruptly and my body became still as I stared at her in astonishment. I barely had time to ask questions as she tugged my hand and pulled me out of the bed. Her touch, surprisingly, did not harm me at all, I didn't flinch from the pressure she applied to my scars and bruises and I was not numb…it was like her touch wasn't even there.

She one again held a finger against her lips and looked at me before pushing aside the small cabinet that held my change of underwear below my miniscule window. The more she pushed, the more the hole became clear to my eyes. Her small frame looked at the whole and climbed through. Her blue eyes pierced through the dark as she looked in from the small rectangle hole.

I looked up into her face and a snow white hand beckoned me to join her. I slowly walked over to the hole and put my hand softly on the wall where the hole was, just in case I was imagining all of this. My hand touched air.

I pushed my body through silently and swiftly until I met the other side. I gasped. The cold night air seemed to chill me but I was more in shock that I was free.

No more late night visits to torture me, no more scars, bruises, marks upon my blemished skin, no more burns, no more 'accidents', no more being forced to take part in things I did not want to. No more hell.

I turned around to face Mary Alice; she was hiding in the shadows. I could not see her if it was not for the outline of her silhouette.

Her cold hands pointed to the forest nearby swiftly and mouthed the word 'Go'.

I felt cold beads run across my forehead as I looked around me; I was still in the four walls of this prison, still locked, still trapped, and for one moment, I thought that I would be free, and that I could see the sun again.

But no, dreams tend to torture me so of things that didn't exist. But what if there really was a hole in the wall? An escape? But how come they hadn't found it yet? They must have found it, because it happened over fifty years ago!

I looked over at the flaking oak dresser. Could there really be an escape from hell?

No, of course not. But what if there was?

There was only one way to find out…

So I made my way out of my cold bed and my feet walked slowly over to the dresser. The butterflies were weaving themselves into my stomach and I felt hope. I felt hope for once in my life, that something would go right for once, for me.

I pushed the dresser until it was no longer in the way, and I managed to find myself gasping at what I had found there.

There was crimson red _blood _lining the hole, and it led a trail to the outside before it eventually stopped, it was splattered everywhere, and the stench was almost unbearable.

Whose blood was this?

I didn't want to crawl through because I was starting to fill nauseous with the smell of blood drifting up to my nose, but I managed to not breathe as I cautiously went crawled through, whilst being the coward that I was, I closed my eyes.

I felt the cold night air play softly with my hair, and I realised for once, that I was _free. _

-:-

Sorry, I did write this earlier but I thought I posted it! I'm sorry for the long wait, really, I was befuddled when I checked my reviews and what not to find my changes and then I realised I hadn't even put the chapter up!

Please enjoy the chapter though, and hopefully, if your not angry with me, please review!


	7. Authoress' Note Numero Deux

**_Authoress' Note:_**

For all the readers of Disturbed Memories:

I have decided to put the story on pause until I finish my other story No Ordinary Cinderella.

I may also rewrite this story so it has more detail etc. You get my meaning.

So I suggest you keep a tab of No Ordinary Cinderella (don't have to read it) so you know when it's finished so you can look out for another chapter.

Thank you.

Signed,

Just Your Average Teenage Girl


End file.
